This invention pertains to the art of wheelchairs and more particularly to sport wheelchairs that are durable, lightweight chairs offering various options particularly conducive to various demands and options desired by its user. The invention is particularly applicable to a wheelchair incorporating a T-frame that interconnects a pair of large diameter rear wheels to a single, small diameter caster-mounted front wheel. It will be appreciated, however, that other aspects of the invention may be advantageously employed in other wheelchair environments and applications.
Court wheelchairs or sport wheelchairs are intended as a small sized, lighter weight, decreased rolling resistance, and a sturdy, durable wheelchair structure that meets the various needs of a particular sporting event. It is known in the art to provide a three wheel chair in which the single front wheel is of a relatively small diameter so that the chair has a low profile, extended configuration. For example, wheelchairs of this type are often used for wheelchair racing. The extended length of the known three wheel chair is not conducive to other sport arrangements, particularly where tight turning radius and reduced chair size are required. Some examples of these sporting events would be basketball or tennis where a great degree of maneuverability is required.
Known frame assemblies for chairs of this type have typically relied on a four wheel assembly where a pair of similarly constructed side frames are interconnected by a cross bracing arrangement. Thus, even though attempts have been made to decrease the weight of these arrangements, they still do not meet the needs of reduced size, tight turning radius, minimized rolling resistance, etc. Additionally, conventional footrest assemblies are usually incorporated into these arrangements. The conventional footrest positions a user's legs outboard of the frame assembly where they are more likely subject to potential contact during use.
The subject invention as demonstrated by the various embodiments is deemed to meet these needs and others in a compact, three wheel sport chair.